The Girl of Few Words
by Kandystriped Korpse
Summary: The girl who says little to no words has found her self in a situation, though nothing she can't handle alone. She causes lots of trouble and thus landed her in a complete mess. But there's something only few know about her
1. Chapter 1

A Friend of mine asked me to make a story with our characters as 2p Hetalia characters, she will be helping me write it some. Enjoy. I guess.

* * *

**It was a cloudy day, which caused me to be happy, not that anyone would know. People find me very hard to understand, that is unless that person is Sora Summers. She is my only friend. She is the total opposite of me, hyper, enthusiastic, loud. While, I, on the other hand am very quiet, and I don't often make such noise as she does, but we both have a passion for music, and getting into fights.**

**"HEY SECRET!" Oh, here she is now. Sora ran up to me and jumped onto my back.**

**"Secret we're gonna be late for school, onward!" She pointed in the direction of the school while clinging to my back.**

**"If you wish to go to school walk your lazy ass there." I sighed and pushed her off. She landed with a thump and pouted.**

**"Aw, you are so mean to me." She complained, I only nodded as I helped her up and we both walked to school with our headphones on. Many people thought she and I were related due to our appearances. We actually were born a week apart, so we like to think of each other as sisters, two sides of a single coin. We made it to the school with fifteen minutes to spare so we decided to hang around the holding area for the students. At our school we had a system, the court yard was occupied with all the different groups our school had, there were the preps, the idiots, the in betweens, and so one. Usually everyone stayed in their groups and didn't bother others, and like the everyone else we were in a group, the loners. Which consisted of only us two.**

**As we made our way to the darkest corner of the courtyard, a few preps who thought they were better than everyone decided they would pick a fight to day.  
There was Blane, Austin, and Tyler. They were always going around to mess with others because they thought they were better than everyone else. And today was just not my day. Sora and I sat on the brick wall against the tallest oak trees, in the farthest corner when They approached us.**

**"Well look who decided to show up, the emo twins." Tyler, the leader of their little group sneered. It was as if the word 'emo' caused the whole school to listen as all the students became quiet.**

**"Hey-" I cut off Sora by raising my hand and gestured her to follow. We walked out to the middle off the yard where Tyler and his idiotic friends joined us.**

**"Why the hell did you walk all the way out here for?" Blane yelled at me while I remained composed. I looked Sora in the eyes and she immediately knew what I was thinking.**

**"Oh, I get it. She wants to fight!" Sora jumped up and told them.**

**"Us, fight weaklings like you? Yeah right!" Austin laughed as the three began to walk away.**

**"Why?" They all turned back in shock as I spoke.**

**"Are you afraid?" I gazed at them with an empty stare.**

**"Us, afraid to fight you freaks?" Blane scoffed, I nodded in response. That finally got their attention.**

**"Okay we'll fight but don't go crying to anyone that you lost a fight you started!" Tyler yelled charging toward us. I pulled back my fist as Tyler ran towards me. when he was no less than a few feet in front of me did I charge forward, taking him by surprise as my fist made contact with the left side of his face sending him flying backwards, sliding across the pavement. I stood as I had before totally unfazed and glazed down at him with out emotion. He picked himself up wiping blood my his lips as he shouted a command.**

**"Get her!" Together the three charged toward me. They were serious now and so was I. I pulled out a hammer from my bag as Sora took both Austin, and Blane by the collars of their shirts and hurled them with ease across the yard. Tyler stumble back as I kicked him in the chest and pinned him to the ground with my foot.**

**"Se mai vicino a me o mia sorella mi battere i denti con questo martello e rompere le rotule, capito? *1" I threatened him in my native language. I let him go and he and his friends ran off.**

**"Secret you are the best!" My sister hugged me while I pushed her away.**

**"Per favore, non mi toccare. *2" She backed away rubbing the back of her head nervously.**

**"Okay, okay I got it." She laughed, while some ones footsteps sounded from behind us. **

**"You two, to my office. Now!" The principal barked at us. I nodded calmly as Sora whined.**

* * *

So there is the first chapter, I hope it was enjoyable.

*1 Italian: If you ever come near me and my sister again I will knock your teeth out with this hammer and break your kneecaps, got it?

*2 Italian: Please don't touch me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Secret I'm so bored!" Sora whined while rolling around on the floor.

"Okay then how about a game?" I offered her.

"What kind of game?" She sat up and got into a desk next to me.

"I'll show you." I smiled as I pulled out a kitchen knife from my bag.

Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop, If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out, But all the same, I play this game, cause that's what its all about. Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP, I'm picking up the speed. And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed.

"Oh...wow that was creepy." Sora backed up as I nodded in agreement. I stood up stretched for a bit then turned to a window, the blinds were drawn I had no idea what was going on outside. Slowly I peeked through the blind and to my amazement I saw that the ground was sporting a thick dusting of white. If there was one thing I enjoyed more than rain it was snow. I quickly pulled at the window to find it unlocked. I hurriedly climbed out, my feet landing in the crunching snow.

"Hey wait, what's wrong!?" Sora chased after me and stared at the world out side. She was quiet for a moment.

"Hot damn!" She laughed and jumped from a ledge to land in the snow. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I spread out my arms and face planted in the snow.

"Um, Secret are you okay?" I sat up quickly, frightening my friend. She squealed and fell backwards. I dusted myself of and sprinted away.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME!" I ignored my friend for the time, there was a matter of upmost importance I had to attend to.

Soon I had arrived at my house I ran in kicked open my closet door and dug through many boxes before I found them. My ice skates. I put them in my bag and made a mad dash to the park. In the winter the park would be open as an ice rink when the lake froze over. I stopped at the entrance, the lake surrounded by a field of white as far as the eye could see, the trees around it frozen over with ice crystals and sparkled in the purity of the light, that's when I felt the blow to the back of my head. I turned around my face monotone expression spotted an exhausted Sora. She held her hand and jumped around.

"God damn it Secret you have the hardest head in history, you could smash solid steel with only your forehead!" She shouted in pain.

"Sorry." I turned to the nearest bench and proceeded to lace up the skates on my feet. Slowly I pranced onto the ice, it was solid. I began to take quick steps, which quickly turned into gliding across the ice, even further escalated into spins. Dancing across the ice, it was a great feeling, one that could only be achieved in the dead of winter, on a day such as this. It was a feeling that brought me joy though my face remained frozen just like the water in the lake, it would be like this no matter what happened, after all that is just life. And as I always say-  
Life is just a game.

No matter what, life to me wasn't all that important, sure at once when I was younger I believed the world was pure and good, but then reality set in and life has become nothing more, just me playing the game till my impending death came at the very end like every other being on earth. Nothing was meant to last, so I tried to make the most of it, That is why I choose to remain silent, because no matter what, even if I tried to explain to others what life truly is no words could express what I felt, and it wouldn't matter because as everyone knows people choose to believe the most ridiculous things. That is why I gave up, why waste speech on such insignificant beings, who take advice like mine for granted.

I began spinning faster as my feet lead me toward the edge where Sora stood. I reached out toward her.

"Secret you know I can't skate." I kept my hand out stretched, and when she made no move to join me I grabbed her arm and drug he onto the ice anyways.

"Wait! Put me back, put me back!" She cried, struggling against my grip.

"No." She sighed in defeat, as she tried to steady her self on the ice. She stood for about 3 seconds before falling flat on her back. We tried for quite a while all attempts failed and ended with Sora face down on the ice. I sighed and helped her to her feet, I took her back to the snow on the edge of the lake where she literally threw her self on the ground and hugged it.

"I missed you solid ground!" she cried to herself while I sighed. I was about to step off of the ice when something made contact with the back of my neck and a sharp pain shot through my body. I fell back and darkness took over.

* * *

I do so hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
